Another Camp Rock
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: Joey gets invited to Camp Rock as a guest star and allowed to bring one friend. He brings Mary of course and once she gets there she is reunited with an old childhood friend. Can they help each other overcome their haunting past?
1. Remembering Old Friends

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! This is the sequel to The Other Side of Mitchie Torres and Camp Rock The Summer of Choices. Please read those first to understand this better. Please let me know if you want me to continue. **

A deep sigh could be heard through the long hallway of the Manhattan Academy of Performing Arts. Mary Santiago walked down that hallway on her way back home. Mary had a rough past. Her father left when she was just a baby and then her mother died when she was 12. She was taken in by the famous Pop singer Dominique Blatt and worked as a slave to her until she was old enough for college. She has tried to keep her past a secret but word got out and now Mary was teased and taunted for being a maid.

She made her way into her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend of two years and Pop singer Joey Parker. He had helped her overcome a lot in her past and after she moved away from Dominique they moved in together. Mary let out a groan as she threw herself down onto the couch.

"Rough day?" a voice asked startling Mary from her thoughts.

She turned and saw Joey walked in.

"That's an understatement. Joey I thought once I left home I'd be able to start over and be someone other than a maid." Mary sighed.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day."

Joey came and sat down next to her. He pulled her into his arms holding her close and placing a kiss to her head.

"I received a call today from someone named Brown Cessario; he is the owner of a place called Camp Rock."

"I've heard of it. I've never been but I've heard of it."

"Well he has offered me a job of going there for the summer as a surprise musical guest and I'm allowed to bring one other person."

"Really? Joey that would be amazing!"

"I thought you might like it. I'm surprised though I know Connect 3 usually goes there. I thought they'd have Shane, Jason, and Nate there."

"Well I guess they are touring and can't make it. Although I see what you mean. Shane Grey is really hot."

"Say that again."

"Shane Grey is really hot."

"I'm hotter right?"

Mary just smiled.

"Say I'm hotter. You better say it. Say it!"

Joey moved closer and closer to her until he was laying on top of her. Then he started to tickle her. Mary broke out into giggles squirming under him fighting at his hands.

"Joey Stop!" she squealed.

"Say I'm hotter than Shane Grey."

"Nev-never"

"Fine then I won't stop tickling."

Mary continued to giggle and squirm trying to fight his hands away. She wasn't going to give it. She could handle this. Joey took her hands and pinned them over her head with one hand. He used his free hands to tickle her sides. Mary laughed harder but refused to give up.

"Say it Mary or you will be punished big time."

He stopped so she had time to breathe.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that."

"Well I know how much you just love raspberries."

"No! No! Joey!" Mary squealed.

"Then say it." Joey laughed.

"I won't lie!"

"Then you left me with no other choice."

He pinned her legs under his to keep her from kicking and made sure her arms were still pinned over her head and used his free hands to lift her shirt just above her belly button. He put his lips to her side and blew. His beard tickled her like crazy making her scream out in hysterical laughter. He did it once more making her scream again before he stopped letting her breathe again.

"Joey Parker is way hotter than Shane Grey." Mary said.

"Thank you."

Mary giggled and they shared a kiss. They pulled away and Joey got off her.

"You know Camp Rock makes me think about an old friend of mine. Her name was Mitchie Torres."

"What happen?"

"Well her mom and my mom were best friends in high school so we grew up together and were like sisters. Then my mom died and I had to move in with Dominique and we moved to Hollywood. Dominique wouldn't let me keep in contact with her after I left. I tried but in the end Dominique found a way to make sure I never kept in contact with her again. I haven't spoken to her since then."

"Why does that makes you think of Camp Rock?"

"Mitchie's dream was to go to Camp Rock and have a summer that was all about music. Of course neither of our parents could afford it so we never ended up being able to go."

"Hey you never know maybe you'll see her there this time."

"I doubt she'd want anything to do with me after the way I just stopped talking to her all together."

"I'm sure after you explain it to her she'll understand."

Mary just shrugged. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. So let's get packed and get to the bed."

Mary nodded as they both got up and went to pack. Mary couldn't wait this was going to be a summer to remember.

Mitchie Torres sat in the back of her mom's catering van with her boyfriend of three years Shane Grey. They were on their way to Camp Rock. Funny enough she was thinking about Mary as well.

"You're very quiet are you all right?" Shane asked.

"Yes, I'm just thinking." Mitchie answered softly.

"About what?"

"Things are going to be different this year."

"How so?"

"I don't know I just feel it."

"You thinking it's going to be different because of what happen to your dad?"

"I just don't know what to tell people when they ask about by dad."

"The truth."

"I don't want anyone to know Shane. You are the only one who knows and that's only because you were there when it happen."

"Sweetie if they are really your friends they won't care." Her mom Connie said from the front seat.

"Your mom is right. I hardly doubt Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy will leave you just because your father left."

Just recently Mitchie's parents had gotten a divorce because her father cheated on her mother. Mitchie was still having a hard time dealing with it.

"I'm not ashamed that he left."

"You ashamed that he cheated?" Shane guessed.

Mitchie nodded looking down at her hands. "I'm scared people will start thinking I'll be like my father."

"You're scared of the rumors that you will turn into your father or are you scared of me believing the rumors and leaving you."

"The second one." Mitchie said even softer.

"Mitchie look at me," when Mitchie looked at him he continued. "I love you. I love you so much and I'll never leave you. I know you are not going to turn into your father. I know it in my heart because I know you. I don't want you to worry. Plus I thought Camp Rock was the one place you felt confident and powerful."

"It is. You're right. I need to snap out of it." Mitchie smiled but then frowned.

"What else is going on in your head?" Shane asked.

"Mary Santiago."

"Who?"

"She was my childhood best friends. Her mom and my mom were best friends in high school and we grew up together. When we were 12 her mother died and she moved in with Dominique Blatt and I haven't heard from her since. I'm not normally paranoid but I think it's because she is too busy hanging out with the famous people."

"Maybe you'll see her again someday. You never know. Fate works in strange ways."

"Yeah maybe, I can't wait though. This is going to be the best summer ever."

"Glad you're cheered up I was just about to take out the tickle monster." Shane teased.

"You wouldn't have kept it up long you know I how loud I scream when tickled and my mom wouldn't have liked it."

"She has a point Shane." Connie said.

"Don't worry we have all summer. I'm sure the tickle monster will come out at least once."

"Wonderful." Mitchie said sarcastically.

Shane just laughed. Mitchie had feeling that this summer was going to be one to remember forever.

**A/N is anyone interested in reading this? Please let me know. **


	2. Sisters Forever and Always

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

The next morning Mary and Joey were in the car driving to Camp Rock.

"Are we there yet?" Mary asked.

"No, and please stop asking." Joey answered.

"I can't wait! Joey this is going to be great."

"I know but if I drive any faster I'll get pulled over and that will take us even longer."

"Fine." Mary groaned.

* * *

Over at Camp Rock Shane and Mitchie had finally unpacked and were heading outside. Then out of nowhere someone jumped onto Shane tackling him to the floor. Mitchie laughed as she watched Shane groan. Nate and Jason just laughed.

"Hey Bro." they greeted.

"Did you have to crush me like that?" Shane asked rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Sorry." Jason muttered.

Mitchie continued to laugh. "All right guys enough beating on my boyfriend."

Mitchie hugged them hello.

"So how was your time together?" Nate asked.

"It was great. Mitchie and I had a great time."

"What was her dad like? Did he give you 'the talk'?"

Mitchie looked down at the mention of her father. Shane pulled her into him.

"He was very protective at first but he warmed up to me after a while."

"So did anything else happen? Anything big?" Nate asked.

Shane and Mitchie looked at each other. Nate was hinting about something but they weren't sure what.

"Why don't you just tell us what you know." Mitchie sighed.

"We don't know anything. That's why we are asking. Did something really big happen?"

"Guys seriously if you know something just say it." Shane said.

"I heard your parents got divorced and that your father cheated is it true?"

"How did you hear about that?" Mitchie asked.

"I heard it from Dana who heard it from Sarah who heard it from Sally who heard it from the new girl Amber."

"Of course Amber. My half sister. I forgot she was coming to Camp Star." Mitchie sighed.

"Amber?"

"My dad's new daughter. Look can we not talk about this. Please don't say anything to anyone. I don't want everyone at Camp to know."

"Don't worry Mitchie we can keep your secret."

"Thanks. I'm going to go see if the others are here."

With that Mitchie walked away. Shane sighed.

"How is she Shane, really?"

"She won't talk about it anymore. Every time it comes up she shuts down. She is so embarrassed about what her father did. Her father won't even talk to her anymore. They had said they'd keep in touch and stuff but every time they plan something Steve…her father always calls and cancels on her. Mitchie is hanging on by a thread and I can't do anything to help her. I've tried everything."

"Maybe Caitlyn will be able to help her. It might just be a girl thing."

"How can she help her if she never tells them? Mitchie isn't planning on telling anyone anything about what happen."

"Don't worry man there has to be someone here who will help her."

Shane just sighed. Who would be the one girl to help Mitchie overcome her past?

* * *

Mary and Joey had finally reached Camp Rock.

"We're here!" Mary squealed.

"Yeah, now I just have to get to Brown's office without being seen."

"Well put on your hat and sun glasses. Then go if I'm with you they will know so."

"All right I'll me you later."

"Bye baby."

"Bye."

They both got out of the car and went on their way. Mary was walking looking around at the camp grounds. Just then she felt someone crash into her sending both her and someone else to the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Mary said quickly.

She and the other person stood up.

"It's ok it's my fault I….Mary?" Mitchie asked.

Mary's eyes went wide.

"Mitchie?"

"Wha-….How…."

They both stood there staring at each other before let out a huge squeal. They hugged her each tightly.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you're here!" Mitchie squealed.

"Me neither."

They both pulled away and didn't say anything.

"Look Mitchie I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch after I left. I tried but Dominique made it so I didn't have any contact with the outside world. I was lucky she even let me go to school."

"No it's ok. I'm sorry for not trying harder. Friends?"

"No…."

Mitchie smiled. "Sister?"

"Always and forever."

They shared another hug and pulled away.

"So what did I miss what's going on with you?" Mitchie asked.

Mary went quiet for a second. Mitchie knew she moved in with Dominique but she didn't know she worked as her maid.

"Joey Parker is my boyfriend."

"REALLY! OH MY GOSH!"

"Yeah so what about you? How's Aunt Connie and Uncle Steve?"

Now it was Mitchie's turn to go quiet.

"Yeah they're…they're good. Shane Grey is my boyfriend."

"You always had such a crush on him."

"Yep, and now he's my boyfriend."

"So where is he?"

"Who?"

"Shane?"

"Oh with his brothers. I took off a little bit ago. What about you where is Joey?"

"Talking with Brown. He's the guest star staying here for the summer."

Before she could answer two voices sounded behind them saying the same thing. "Hey Beautiful." Joey went over to Mary and wrapped his arms around her waist. Shane did the same to Mitchie.

"Hey." Both girls greeted giving their men a kiss on the cheek.

"Who is this?" Shane asked.

"This is Mary the girl I spoke to you about in the car." Mitchie said.

"Joey this is Mitchie, the girl I told you about the other night."

"Nice you meet you. Is this your first year here?" Shane asked.

"Yeah I'm only here because of Joey."

"Well you are going to have a great time here. I've been coming here since I was a kid and Brown is actually my Uncle so…"

Before anyone could speak a women walked onto the stage and opened up for the opening jam. After a few people went she said Mitchie's name. Everyone cheered as Mitchie grabbed her guitar and ran up onto the stage.

"This is song I wrote for uh…for someone I know who had hurt me one too many time:

It's been a month since you left  
And the empty spaces you wanted me to feel  
Only help me not to regret  
'Cause I fill them with the heart you had steal  
And after all you try to apologize  
Waiting on the street  
With some lame excuse you memorize  
Trying to convince it's real

How do I know you're telling me the truth  
(Don't try to lie)  
How can I believe  
You lied so many times to me  
I know you won't make it through  
Don't even try

Honey, there's no need to try  
Stop with what you're selling  
'Cause I won't buy  
For once, listen what I'm telling  
And again I watch you walk away  
And feel nothing inside

No need to ask you to stay  
'Cause, baby, I'm not blind

How do I know you're telling me the truth  
(Don't try to lie)  
How can I believe  
You lied so many times to me  
I know you won't make it through  
Don't even try

A few days later  
I'm thinking of you  
When I see you with her  
Bye bye boy, I really loved you

Now I know you weren't telling the truth  
I knew I couldn't believe  
Once again you lied to me  
I promise I'll make it through."

A small tear slipped down her cheek as she thought about her father. She smiled as she heard everyone cheer her on. She got off stage and went back over to her friends. Shane pulled her into his arms kissing the back of her head.

"That was beautiful, sweetie."

"Thanks." She whispered.

"All right now every it's time for a surprise performance by a surprise guest star." Dee said.

Joey walked onto the stage all the girls screamed.

"How you all doing!" he yelled.

Everyone screamed.

"This is song I wrote for my wonderful, beautiful girlfriend. Baby this is for you."

All the other girls booed as Mitchie nudged Mary gently in the side. Mary smiled. Joey started to sing.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah."

Everyone clapped and cheered. So far things were turning out great. Mitchie and Mary had been reunited and Joey and Mitchie both song amazing song and loved by everyone. What could possibly go wrong? Would the two best friends find out the other is lying to them?

**A/N next chapter Mary goes to her first lesson with Brown. How will it turn out? Also Mary meets Mitchie's other friends. Will they all get along. Songs I used here are "Don't Lie" by Demi Lovato and "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney.**


	3. Fun Evening

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

After Opening Jam was over. Someone ran over to Mitchie and grabbed her from behind hugging her tightly.

"Whoever you are…please let go….I can't breathe." Mitchie gasped out.

The person let her go but she was just pulled into another breath taking hug.

"Shane…help…me" she gasped.

Shane just laughed and pulled her away. Mitchie saw it was her other friends. Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy. They all shared another hug. When they pulled away Mitchie turned to Mary and Joey and said "Guys this my old childhood friend Mary and her boyfriend Joey. Joey, Mary this Ella, Caitlyn and Peggy."

Everyone shook hands.

"Is there your first year here?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I've never had the money to go. The only reason I'm here now is because of Joey."

"Well why not see if your parents could help out. Mitchie's mom is the cook here and she got to come here at a discounted rate." Ella asked.

"My father is a no show and my mother…my mother is…dea-dead." Mary choked out.

"So who do you live with?"

"Joey….so uh… what do we do now?"

"Well there is a class we can go to."

"Brown wants me to teach a class so I'll have to catch up with you later." Joey said.

"Me too." Shane said.

"Who else is teaching our class?" Mary asked.

"Brown. He's really good." Mitchie answered.

"All right then. I guys we will meet up with you boys later."

The guys walked off. The girls headed to the music cabin. They went inside and took a seat. Brown walked in and smiled.

"All right who wants to start us off this morning?"

Mitchie and her friends raised their hands. Mary slid down in her seat hoping she didn't get picked.

"Raise your hand." Mitchie whispered.

"No way."

"Trust me if you don't want to be called on raise your hand."

Mary raised her hand and in the end Brown ended up picking the person in the back who had also slid down in her seat in hopes of not getting called on.

"Thanks." Mary whispered.

"Brown tricked me my first year here. It's what he does."

"Thanks for the warning."

"You're welcome."

After a few more people Mitchie went up, after seeing that Mary got the confidence and decided to go up and sing. She softly opened her mouth to sing.

"It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
You're bringing back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes…"

She was cut off by someone in the back of the room.

"HEY THAT'S A JOEY PARKER SONG YOU CAN'T SING THAT!"

"I helped Joey write that song. I'm his girlfriend." Mary said.

"You're not his girlfriend."

"I am to."

"No you're not. Joey would never go out with someone as plan and normal as you. He'd be better off with someone like…Tess Tyler she has a music background. You are just a Joey Parker girlfriend wannabe."

Joey had gotten lost and was walking by the same cabin Mary was in and heard them giving her a hard time. So he went inside.

"Hey guys!"

All the girls screamed. He then turned to Mary and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the head. "Hey Baby." He greeted.

"BOOOOOOO!" all the girls cried.

"I didn't mean to barge in but I got lost on my way to the dance cabin." He said to Brown.

"No worries. It's actually the one right next door." Brown said.

"Oh all right then. See you all later."

He gave Mary one last kiss and left. Mary smiled.

"Is that proof enough for you?"

No one said anything.

"That's what I thought."

"Mary went to sit back down."

"Nice," Mitchie said.

"Thanks."

They ended up spending the rest of the day together hanging out remembering the old days. Mary ended in the girl's cabin for the night. As of now they were all sitting around on Mitchie's bed talking and laughing.

"So Mary tells us about you." Caitlyn said.

"What do you want to know?" Mary asked.

Mitchie was a little confused, Mary normally was this private and closed off.

"How long have you been into dancing?" Peggy asked.

"Since I was little. My mom used to be a dancer for Dominique Blatt and so it's in my blood."

"Dominique Blatt she is so awesome. My mom and I just love her." Ella said.

"Um…yeah so anyway I've always loved dancing. It's always been my dream to come here I just never had enough money to afford it."

"Looks like Joey's making all your dreams come true." Caitlyn teased.

"He's been doing that since I met him."

"How did you meet him anyway?"

Mary thought back to her first meeting with Joey and blushed.

"Someone's blushing." Caitlyn teased.

"Come on Mary tell us!" Peggy begged.

"It was a school dance. Everyone had on mask and we just started talking and soon we danced and we ended up having almost the same style dance."

"How did he know it was you?"

"As I was leaving I dropped my zune and he grabbed it for me. He ended up having this huge search for his 'missing girl' and soon I just told him it was me and we just…I don't know we fell in love."

"That's so sweet." Peggy squealed.

"So romantic!" Caitlyn squealed.

"That's sounds like Mitchie and Shane." Ella said.

"Ella…" Mitchie groaned.

"What?"

Mitchie sighed. As much as everyone else had forgiven her she still found it hard to forgive herself for lying to everyone her first year here.

"What? How did you and Shane meet?" Mary asked.

"Actually we met in the kitchen….I was covered in flour, trying to hide who I really was. He was being a jerk so I told him off and I don't know we just started talking and fell in love."

"That is such a lie!" Caitlyn said.

"Oh you guys are so obsessed!" Mitchie giggled.

"Shane heard Mitchie's voice one day while hiding in the bushes from screaming girls and spent the rest of his summer looking for this girl. Turns out it was the same girl that had to guts to stand up to him and tell him off but that he also felt comfortable enough with to open up to." Caitlyn explained.

"That's sweet. Why is it so bad?" Mary asked.

"My first year here I tried to fit in my by lying about who my mom was and when Shane found out he thought I was just another girls wanting to be friend him because he was famous. I lied to everyone."

"And we have forgiven you. So forget about it. It's all in the past now." Peggy said.

"Yeah forget about it." Caitlyn said poking her in the stomach making her scream.

The girls looked at each other and smirked.

"Stop. You guys know how ticklish I am." Mitchie whined.

The girls just smirked at her.

"Don't you dare!" she said.

All the girls started poking and tickling her making scream in laughter.

"STO-STOP! CAN-CAN'T BREATHE!" she screamed out.

Everyone stopped and laughed.

"You're just as ticklish as I remember." Mary said. "I remember our fathers used to come in at night if we got caught talking after we were supposed to be in bed and tickle us until we agreed to go to bed and you always gave in first."

"If I remember correctly you came in a close second. You're pretty ticklish yourself."

"Oh no! Don't even think about it." Mary said but it was too late all the girls started to tickle her too making her scream out in giggles.

"STO-STOP IT!"

The girls stopped and laughed. After a free for all tickle fight the girls decided to get into their own beds and get some sleep.

"Hey, Mary there was something you never told us." Ella said.

"What?" Mary asked.

"How did your mom die?"

"Yeah well…good night." Mary said.

She turned her on side so her back was to the others a small tear slipped down her cheek but she wiped it away before anyone could notice. She would never admit it because no one would believe her. Some think that her mother was killed in a car crash but the truth was…her mother was murdered.

**A/N sorry this one is so short. I'll try and make the next one longer. Next chapter Mitchie and Mary open up about their past. Will it change their friendship? **


	4. Beach Jam

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYHTING! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! Just has to re-post this chapter with a change in the song titles down at the bottom. Thank you to ObsessedwithDisneyChannel for pointing out by mistake.**

* * *

The next morning Mitchie woke up to her alarm clock and got ready to help her mom in the kitchen. Then she noticed Mary just sitting up in bed wide awake.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Mitchie asked.

"Couldn't sleep. You?"

"I have to help my mom in the kitchen."

"Need an extra hand?"  
"Always come on."

The two girls went to the kitchen.

"Wait out here I want to surprise my mom."

"Ok."

Mitchie went inside.

"Hey mom."

"Hey baby. Can you start cracking some eggs for me." Connie answered.

"Yep, but first I have a surprise for you."

"For me?"

Yep," Mitchie leaned back a little so she could be heard outside. "Come in."

Mary walked inside and Connie screamed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh Mary! It's so amazing to see you again. What's going on? How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Whoa one question at a time mom." Mitchie giggled.

"I'm doing fine and I'm here with my boyfriend Joey Parker." Mary said as she was released from the bone cracking hug.

"It's so good to see you again honey."

"You too Aunt Connie. I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch. Dominique was really strict about who I was allowed contact with."

"It's all right. We still love you. Are you here to help?"

"Yep, what can I do?"

"Well Mitchie's going to be cracking the eggs so you can start making the pancake batter?"

"Sure."

Everyone got to work talking as they did so. They were making up for lost time.

"Wow Mary you're good at that and fast to." Connie noticed.

"I've gotten very good at cooking and fast when I was with Dominique."

"You make it sound like you were her maid her something." Mitchie joked.

Mary stopped mixing the batter and looked down. Mitchie noticed her grow quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"I wasn't very honest before Mitchie. You know I was forced to move in with Dominique but what you don't know is that I was forced to work as her maid. I lost all confidence in myself and became really shy. Even now when people find out I worked as a maid they treat me different and taunt me about it. That's why I didn't talk much to the others about my past."

"You thought they'd make fun of you?"

"Yeah, everyone else did. So I figured why wouldn't they?"

"They wouldn't do that. They aren't like that. You can trust them. But since we are being honest I should tell you that I wasn't honest with you before either. My parents got a divorce last year. My father cheated on my mother with another woman. We hardly speak anymore."

"Uncle Steve? Oh my gosh that's crazy. I'm sorry Mitchie. I know what it's like when your father leaves. How are you?"

Mitchie shrugged. "I'm doing ok. I still can't believe it happen but I'm dealing with it."

"Who else knows?"

"Shane and his brothers. I haven't told anyone else yet."

"You're too scared?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess."

"I guess even after all these years I can still read you like an open book."

They shared a hug before going back to cooking.

"So who is this Tess Tyler everyone is talking about?" Mary asked.

"She's TJ Tyler's daughter. We got off to a rough start but we are friends now. You can trust her." Mitchie answered.

"How come she isn't here?"

"Actually I don't know. I guess she is not coming."

"I wonder why."

Mitchie shrugged. They continued to cook and help Connie before she allowed them to go and meet up with the others.

As they were sitting eating breakfast Tess walked over to them.

"I'm so sorry I'm late guys. Did I miss anything?"

"No, not really. Just meet my friend Mary. Mary this is Tess Tyler."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"You as well."

Tess sat down and ate her lunch with her friends.

"So Mitchie tell me more about you. Is this your first year at Camp Rock."

"Yeah, I'm here with my boyfriend Joey Parker. I've always been into dancing because of my mom and have always dreamed about coming here now I finally get to."

"That's great. You are going to love it here."

"Thanks, what about you. I heard your TJ Tyler's daughter. What's that like?"

"Nothing special. My mom and I hardly speak, whenever I call her she is busy but I am popular because of it and can easily get what I want."

"Sounds great."

"Is it."

The girls continued to laugh and talk all through breakfast. As Mary laughed and talked with them she started to feel more comfortable around them. She was starting to think maybe Mitchie was right. Maybe she could trust them. She could also tell by look on Mitchie's face that she was thinking about telling her friends the truth too.

"Mitchie I hope you have something amazing for the beach jam because I have nothing." Caitlyn said.

"Oh I have lots of ideas. I even planned ahead and have an idea for the Pajama Jam too." Mitchie smiled.

"What's a beach jam and pajama jam?" Mary asked.

"Beach Jam is when we sing only it's on the beach by the water and the pajama jam is where we get to just hang out and sing but can do it in our pajamas." Mitchie explained

"Sounds like fun."

"Are you going to sing?" Tess asked.

"I don't know I'll have to talk to Joey about it. But if he doesn't have any plans I'll sing. I've got some songs to share."

"You should, it's a lot of fun."

"I'll ask Joey. Where is he anyWAY!" The last part came out as a squeal as she felt someone poke her sides. Mitchie let out a shocked squeal as well when Joey and Shane came over to them and sat down.

"So ask me what?" Joey wondered.

"Do you have any plans for the Beach Jam or Pajama Jam?" Mary asked.

"No, I don't even know what that is."

"Their music Jams. One is at the beach and one is in our pajamas." Shane laughed.

"Should have figured that." Joey laughed.

"Would you be mad if I did a song or two without you?" Mary asked.

"No of course not. Go and have fun."

"Thanks Joey, so how was class?"

"It was ok. None of the girls could focus on dancing because they were too busy staring at me."

"Welcome to the club Bro." Shane laughed.

"And how many girls are staring at you may I ask?" Mitchie teased.

"Relax, I don't stare back. I only have eyes for you." Shane laughed.

"Yeah I only have eyes for you." Joey said.

"Nice save." Mitchie laughed.

"You better make sure those girls know you have a girlfriend otherwise they will be very, very sorry." Mary warned.

Everyone just laughed.

"So when is this beach jam?" Mary asked.

"Tonight after dinner." Mitchie answered."And the pajama jam is tomorrow night after dinner."

"We should start getting ready now." Mary said.

"Oh come on how long does it take you girls to get ready?" Joey asked.

Everyone just looked at each other.

"Never mind. Don't answer that." Joey added.

Everyone laughed and the girls got up and left to get ready.

"I will never understand girls." Joey laughed.

"Neither will I." Shane laughed.

Later on that evening everyone was sitting on a log clapping along with one of the singers. Just having fun.

"All right who wants to jam next?" Dee asked.

Mitchie stood up. "We'll go." She said.

She and her friends went up on stage. "This is another song I wrote about…about someone who hurt me."

"I know a guy

He puts the color inside of my world

But he's just like a maze

Where all of the walls all continually change

And I've done all I can

To stand on his steps with my heart in my hand

Now I'm starting to see

Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

So fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Oh, you see that skin?

It's the same she's been standing in

Since the day she saw him walking away

Now she's left

Cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters.

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break

You'll find out how much they can take

Boys will be strong

And boys soldier on

But boys would be gone without the warmth from

A womans good, good heart

On behalf of every man

Looking out for every girl

You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too (x3)"

Everyone clapped and cheered as they song ended. "Thanks everyone." Mitchie climbed off the stage and sat back down next to Shane. She cuddled into his side.

"No matter how many times I sing songs about him it never gets easier." She whispered.

"It will get easier I promise" Shane gave her a kiss on the head.

"Who wants to go next?" Dee asked.

"Go on, Show them what you've got." Joey smiled.

Mary got up and went onto the stage. "This is a song I wrote about my boyfriend Joey Parker."

"How you choose to express yourself

Its all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally,

it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside,

It's intuitive, you don't have to try,

It comes naturally,

It comes naturally

And it takes my breath away

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,

And I love the way you know who you are,

And to me it's exciting,

When you know it's meant to be,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

When you're with me baby,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

(Ba-Ba-Baby)

You have a way of moving me,

A force of nature, your energy,

It comes naturally,

(You know it does,)

It comes naturally,

(Oh yeah)

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)

What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,

And I love the way you know who you are,

And to me it's exciting,

When you know it's meant to be,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

When you're with me baby,

Everything comes naturally,

It comes naturally,

(Ba-Ba-Baby)

When we collide, sparks fly

When you look in my eyes,

it takes my breath away

(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

Everything comes naturally,

it comes naturally

When youre with me, baby

Everything comes naturally,

it comes naturally

Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)

Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)

Everything baby comes naturally"

Everyone screamed and cheered as the song ended. Mary smiled and climbed off the stage to join her friends. She felt even better than she did last night. She opened up and told Mitchie the truth and that made her feel so much better. Now all she needed to do was get the courage and tell the others about her past and the summer would be perfect but could she do it?

* * *

**A/N the songs I used here "Daughters" by John Mayer and Selena Gomez "Naturally". Next chapter Mary finally opens up about her past. Will something happen that will cause her to regret it?**


	5. Pajama Jam

**A/N I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANOTHER CINDERALLA STORY! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

* * *

The next day the morning went by as normal. During the afternoon the gang was hanging out on the beach. The girls were laying in the sun with their eyes closed and the guys were fooling around in the water. Everyone was so busy having fun no one noticed a Camp Star boat pulling up and a teen girl walking over to the girls with a bucket full ice water. The next thing Mitchie knew something ice cold stung her bare skin like knives. She let out a loud shriek and jerked up. The girls sat up as well. The guys came running over.

"What is going on?" Shane asked pulling Mitchie into a stand and wrapping his towel around her.

"Just thought I'd drop in and say hi." Amber smirked.

"What was the purpose of throwing ice cold water on me?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh well I just needed to get rid of the water after the water fight your dad and I had. He came to visit me you know? I'm sure he's on his way here right now to visit you as well."

'Wait why is her dad hanging out with you?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie just looked down. She started to shake and the cold water dripped down her skin.

"Oh so she hasn't told you?" Amber laughed.

"Told us what?"

Everyone looked at Mitchie.

"Opps looks like I've said too much. I better be getting back. Bye T.D.T."

Amber got back into her boat and was gone.

"I knew something happen last year. What is it?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing. Amber is just making up stuff."

"Then why is your father visiting her and not you? How do you even know her?"

"Amber was a bully at Mitchie's school. She will do and say anything to get under Mitchie's skin." Shane explained.

"What's the big deal about her father?"

"My father cheated with her mother. Is that what you wanted to hear? My father left me and my mom for someone else and my father is treating Amber better than he is treating me. Is that what you wanted to hear so badly?"

No one said anything.

"Good, leave me alone."

She went to walk off but Shane wrapped his arms around her tighter preventing her from leaving.

"Let me go." She said struggling in his arms.

"No, don't run baby. You've told them the truth, now listen to what they have to say."

"I don't want to hear what they have to say. No one is going to want to be my friend anymore because my father is a cheater."

"We knew and we are still your friends." Nate said.

"Yeah I'm still your friend, even after you told me." Mary said.

"You're brother is my boyfriend and you've been my best friend since we were babies your forced to stay with me." Mitchie said.

"Mitchie why didn't you tell us? Did you really think we'd leave you because your father was in idiot? Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie sighed and looked down. "No."

"Then what were you really afraid of?"

"People no longer see me as the girl who lied to everyone and I just didn't want them to see me as the girl whose father left her for her worst enemy."

"You thought we'd tell?"

"Yeah."

"Mitchie you should know us better than that. We are your friends. You can tell us anything. No one else will know about this."

"Thanks I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. It's just…I've been having a hard time knowing who to trust. My friend at my school left me for the popular kids and then my dad left me for another kid. I'm just having a little trust issues."

"Hey we've got your back Mitch, don't ever doubt that." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah were here for you. For better or worse or richer or poorer as long as we live." Jason said.

"Jason, we are offering our friendship not getting married." Peggy laughed.

Mitchie let out a small giggle. "Thanks guys."

"Feel better?" Mary asked.

"Yeah."

"Good now let's go inside and get you dried up."

"Well, wait a second." Shane said. "She is already wet…" Shane trailed off and smirked looking at the other guys. They nodded and smirked too.

"Uh-oh." The girls said.

Nate grabbed Caitlyn, Joey grabbed Mary and Shane grabbed Mitchie and threw them over their shoulder and ran to the dock and threw them into the water. The girls resurfaced and spit out water.

"JOEY!"

"SHANE!"

"NATE!"

The guys laughed and cannon balled into the water splashing the girls in the process. They dunked each other and splashed around for a little bit before Shane got an idea. She swam under the water until he was under Mitchie. He grabbed her ankles and surfaced so now Mitchie was on his shoulders. She squealed in surprise.

"Any one up for a game of chicken?"

"Sure." Joey answered. He put Mary on his shoulders as Nate put Caitlyn on his. They all walked over to each other. Mitchie and Caitlyn got into it first. Mitchie won then it was Mary against Mitchie. Mitchie won again and knocked Mary into the water.

"Hey let's mix this up. Let's do it girls against guys. Me and Joey against you and Mary." Shane suggested.

"Ok cool."

Mary got onto Mitchie's shoulder and Joey got onto Shane's. They walked over to each other.

"You guys are going down." Mary said.

"Oh I don't think so you know why?"Shane asked with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because…Mitchie's belly is ticklish." Shane said in a sing song voice as he tickled Mitchie's stomach.

She screamed and burst into laughter and started wiggling.

"Sha-Shane n-no sto-stop i-i-it tha-tha-that's che-che-cheating" she said laughing as she wiggled around.

Joey worked on knocking Mary off while Mitchie was wiggling.

"Tickle her Joey you'll have an instant win." Shane said.

"Joey no…DON'T!" Mitchie squealed as he too started to tickle her.

Both girls wiggled and laughed as they got tickled by their boyfriends. Mitchie couldn't stand anymore. So she let go of Mary's ankles and used them to push Shane's hands away, of course when she did Mary fell right into the water.

They guys high fived as Mary resurfaced.

"That was cheating."

"Last I checked it wasn't in the rule book." Shane smirked.

"Yeah, but you guys know how ticklish we are and it's not fair of you to use it against us."

"We are you're boyfriends. It's in the job description."

"Well now I'm tired. I'm going to rest on the sand for a while."

"Me too." Mary agreed.

Both girls went back up and laid down on their towels. Just then Mitchie shot up.

"What time is it?"

"About four why?" Jason asked.

"We need to get ready for the Pajama Jam."

"Can't you just throw on your pjs and go?" Shane asked as he walked over.

"No!"

All the girls ran off. They guys just laughed. "Girls."

Later on that night everyone was in the music cabin jamming to some songs. Mitchie went up with her friends.

"All right guys this is a new song I've been working on. Let me know what you think."

"Did you forget

That I was even alive

Did you forget

Everything we ever had

Did you forget

Did you forget

About me

Did you regret

Ever standing by my side

Did you forget

What we were feeling inside

Now I'm left to forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

So now I guess

This is where we have to stand

Did you regret

Ever holding my hand

Never again

Please don't forget

Don't forget

We had it all

We were just about to fall

Even more in love

Than we were before

I won't forget

I won't forget

About us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song

You can't forget it

At all

And at last

All the pictures have been burned

And all the past

Is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget

I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song

But you won't sing along

You've forgotten

About us"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Mitchie and the others got off the stage. Mary went next.

"Hey guys um…this is a song I wrote a long time again but it for everyone out there who has ever lost someone very special to them."

"Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la

You used to call me your angel

Said I was sent straight down from heaven

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave

I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer

And now I'm living out my dream

Oh how I wish you could see

Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past

It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah

But I wish that I could see your face, oh

I know you're where you need to be

Even though it's not here with me

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

I miss you

I miss your smile

And I still shed a tear

Every once in a while

And even though it's different now

You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go

And I need you to know

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you

(I miss you)"

Mary wiped away the fallen tears and got off stage. Joey pulled her into a hug. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks it was for my mom."

After everyone got a chance to compose themselves they clapped for Mary and her song. Mitchie was really starting to fit in around here and have a great time. After watching Mitchie today as she told her friends the truth gave her the confidence to tell her truth. Tonight she was going to be honest and tell everyone about her past. After all how hard could it be?

* * *

**A/N next chapter Mary tells everyone the truth and Mitchie gives Mary something she has been longing for, for a long time. Songs I used are "Don't Forget" by Demi Lovato and "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus. **


	6. Telling the Truth

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

* * *

After a few minutes Mary noticed Mitchie was missing.

"Where'd Mitchie go?"

Everyone looked around and couldn't see her.

"Maybe she went outside." Shane suggested.

Everyone walked outside and saw her on the phone.

"I can't believe you would do this me. I'm your daughter you're supposed to love me not her…I don't care if she is your step daughter. I'm your real daughter you shouldn't be treating me like this…Don't blame Camp Rock Amber is at camp too and you had no problem going over there to spend time with her…So you had to pick between a girl you see every day of the year or your own flesh and blood who you haven't seen in months and you pick her? Well it's nice to know where I stand in your life dad…..You know what dad I used to believe that was reason you left but I had Shane convince me otherwise but now hearing you say it in your own words it really, really hurts."

Mitchie's eyes filled with tears and the others rushed over to her. Shane pulled her into his arms but she pulled away.

"I've given you chance after chance and you just blow it maybe we should just stop trying to be family. You be with Amber and her mom and I'll stay here with my real Camp Rock family…You really want another chance you're kidding right? Why should I?

Mitchie sighed. "Ok, fine you get one more chance but If you blow this dad I'll never speak to you again…Ok I'll be there goodbye."

She hung up and looked at her friends.

"You guys shouldn't have heard that."

"But we did, what did he say to you?" Shane asked.

"A whole lot of lies."

"You're giving him another chance?" Mary asked.

"I have to. He is my father."

"My father left when I was four if he showed up and asked for another chance I don't think I'd give in so easily."

"It's different. You hardly remember your father and hardly got to know him. I've lived with my father most of my life I got to know him and then one day I find out everything he ever told me was a lie."

"Why would you even call him?" Shane asked.

"It was bugging me that Amber got to spend time with him so I called to see if he really did go over there and he told me did. Then I asked him if he'd come to the other side and hang out for a bit and you can guess what he said."

"Mitchie I'm sorry." Caitlyn said.

"Forget about him. Let's go back inside and jam." Shane said.

"I'm not in the mood to jam anymore. I think I'm just going to go back to my cabin."

"Yeah me too." Mary agreed.

All the girls nodded. "Do you want me to come baby girl?" Shane asked.

"No, I've got the girls. They'll take care of me." Mitchie said giving him a small thankful smile.

"Ok but if you need me call me."

"I'll be fine you and Joey go back inside and have some fun."

"Are you sure Mary?" Joey asked.

"We will be fine."

All the guys went back inside and the girls went back to their cabin.

"I DID NOT!" Mitchie squealed a few minutes later. That was the one thing she loved most about her friends was that they could always make her smile no matter how upset she was. "I did not call out Shane's name in my sleep."

"You did too. I heard it you said "Shane I love you." It was so funny." Caitlyn laughed.

Mitchie just buried her face in her hands groaning.

Everyone laughed. Once they laughter stopped Mary sighed. It was now or never.

"What's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"I have to tell them." She answered softly.

"Are you sure?"

Mary just nodded and looked at the others. "I have to tell you guys something. I haven't been completely honest with you…anyone of you. Some of the things I about to tell you not even Joey knows about. Everything I'm about yo say cannot leave this cabin. Can you guys promise me that?"

"Of course Mary. We all keep each other secrets." Caitlyn said.

"Ok…" Mary took a deep breath and let it out. "I didn't just live with Dominique, I worked for her as her maid. I was pretty much her slave. I did whatever she said and in return she gave me a place to live. At home as soon as people find out they treat me like I'm their maid and they taunt me about it. I didn't want people to do that here so I just left that part out."

"Mary I…"

"Wait, there is more. Please I need to get this out before I lose my nerve. What I am about to say not even Joey knows. In fact what I am about to say no one knows. Not even you Mitchie."

"Ok…"

"My mom didn't just die in some car crash. She was murdered in a car crash. Dominique was driving the car when it crashed. She was very drunk but refused to let my mother drive. She knew she was supposed to take me and my mom home but then she got drunk and decided to drive like that with two other lives in the car. My mom…sh-she…she used her body as human shield when we crashed she threw off her seat belt jumped in the backseat and covered me with her body. The front windshield shattered and sliced up her back. She didn't even scream." Mary said as her voice cracked. "She just held me as tight as she could and promised she'd all ways love me." Mary's eyes filled with tears and she started shaking. "She bled out and died with me in her arms. The doctors had to literally pry her off me like she was a statue or something I haven't seen her since the funeral. Dominique doesn't even remember because she was so drunk but her manager made sure no one knew about it. So I was forced to keep the secret…until now."

Mary burst into tears. Mitchie hugged her and let her cry on her shoulder.

"You know Mitchie just because you hate Dominique doesn't mean you have to make up stories about her." Tess said.

Mary pulled away and looked at her "What?"

"You hate Dominique so much that you are blaming your own mother's death on her. That's just wrong."

"It is her fault. She was driving drunk."

"How can we be sure that it wasn't your mother who was driving drunk and crashed the car?"

"My mother would never drink and drive."

"How can we be sure we never met your mother."

"Tess stop it. Mary's mother never drank. Even at her own wedding she never drank. She never had a class of wine or anything." Mitchie said. "I can believe Mary's story. Her mom would never drink and drive. "

"Ok so no one was drunk but car crashes happen all the time. It was bad luck. No one has to be at fault."

"SHE KNEW SHE SHOULDN'T BE BEHIND THE WHEEL! MY MOTHER TRIED TO GET THE KEYS FROM HER BUT DOMINIQUE JUST SLAPPED HER AND GOT INTO THE CAR! SHE DROVE US INTO ANOTHER LANE AND WE CRASHED AND MY MOTHER DIED!"

"So your mom knew Dominique was drunk yet put you and herself in that car?"

"We had no way else home. Dominique promised to take us."

"You could have walked."

"It would have taken us all night."

"At least your mother would have made it home."

"I never should have told you guys anything. Mitchie was wrong I can't trust you." Mary cried.

She got up and ran out of the cabin.

"Tess I told her she could trust us. Way to blow it!" Mitchie said.

She got up and ran after Mary.

Joey had just gotten into bed when his door was yanked up and a hysterical Mary ran in. Joey jumped from his bed and ran to her.

"Baby, baby, shhhh what's wrong? What happen?" he asked quickly pulling her into his arms.

Mary just stood there hysterical gasping for air. Joey picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down and softly stroked her hair and sang to her. Yet nothing seemed to calm her down. Just the Mitchie ran in. Joey went over to her.

"What happen?"

"She was telling us about her mom and Tess said something really mean and stupid and Mary ran off. How is she?"

"Hysterical, I've tried everything I can't calm down her down."

"I think I may have an idea. Get Mary and follow me."

Joey grabbed Mary and followed Mitchie to another cabin. She knocked and went inside.

"Mom are you awake?"

"Yeah, what do you need baby?"

"I need you to be a mom for someone."

"Who?"

Joey walked in with a still hysterical Mary.

"Oh sweetie."

Connie took Mary into her arm and sat down on the bed rocking Mary side to side.

"Shhh sweetie, shhh it's all right. Aunt Connie is here shhh."

The soft soothing voice, the warm gentle hold reminded Mary of her mother's and started to calm down. Connie softly started to sing her a lullaby. Finally Mary had fallen asleep.

"Now can someone please tell me what has happen?"

"Mary was talking about her mother's death and Tess said something stupid and Mary got upset." Joey explained.

"Well we've got her relaxed enough for the night. I'll keep her in here with me tonight. You two can go back to your cabin."

"I'll stay too mom." Mitchie said.

"Thank you Connie." Joey said.

He left the cabin. Mitchie and her mom climbed into the other bed and let the darkness take over. The next morning Mary woke up to the sun light streaming through her cabin. She rubbed her eyes and wondered why she had such a headache? When the past memories returned to her she looked to her side to see the other bed empty with just a note resting on it. She climbed off the bed and went over to grab the note.

_Mary, _

_Mom and I are in the kitchen. _

_We let you sleep in. _

_Joey should be there to walk with you over to breakfast. _

_See you soon,_

_Mitchie and Connie_

Mary decided to go shower and get ready for breakfast. Once she was ready Joey walked in.

"Hey baby," he greeted and gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't be. I'm sorry Tess hurt you."

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just go to breakfast."

They made their way to the lunch room and grabbed their food. They sat down at the table just the two of them. Mary didn't feel like seeing the other right now. Joey tried cracking a few jokes and it didn't make her smile. Then he got an idea.

"Ah I got it. I know how to make you smile." He said and got up.

"Joey please don't tickle me."

"I can make you smile without even touching you."

Mary gave him a confused look. "How?"

"Remember this?"

Joey started flapping his arms like a chicken mocking what she had once did in her in video to him as a younger fan.

"Joey no!" Mary whined as she covered her face with her hands turning three shades redder a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Ah Ha I did it! I knew that would get you." Joey said as she sat back down.

"Must you always remind me of that?"

"Yep, and I will until the day I die."

Mary groaned. Joey just laughed. Just then Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy and Mitchie came over.

"Can we talk?" Caitlyn asked.

"Actually Joey and I were just leaving." Mary answered.

"Mary please listen to them. I know what they are going to say and you'll want to hear it." Mitchie told her.

"Ok…"

"We kicked Tess out of the group." Caitlyn started.

Mary's eyes went wide. "You did what?"

"She had no right saying those things to you. We believe your story and we want to be friends again. We promise to keep your secret. Can you forgive us?"

"There is nothing to forgive. Come sit down." Mary smiled.

Everyone sat down and continued to eat their breakfast. After lunch everyone went outside and saw a huge crowd forming in the corner.

"What's going on?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. Let's go see." Mitchie answered.

Everyone walked over to the crowd. Mitchie saw another one of her friends and poked his shoulder.

"Sander , what's going on?"

"Tess is making some big announcement."

"About what?"

"I don't know yet."

Everyone looked at each other. "She wouldn't…would she?" Mitchie asked.

"She might she is mad enough." Caitlyn said. "Remember your first year here? She got mad at you because you were getting too close to Shane and she told everyone your secret."

"I remember." Mitchie sighed.

"No, this can't happening." Mary cried.

"Maybe we can stop it." Joey said.

"How?"

"I've got an idea, Mitchie where is Shane?"

"He's helping Brown with something in his office with his brothers why?"

"What's the one thing that would have everyone screaming and totally distracted them from Tess?"

"A concert…." Mitchie guessed.

"Not just any concert. A concert with both Joey Parker and Connect 3. I'll be back."

Joey ran off.

"I hope he hurries." Mary said.

"Should we move to the front so we can hear what she is saying?" Ella asked.

"No that will just put all the attention on us. If we stay in the back we stay hidden." Mitchie answered.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked.

"Positive…I hope." Mitchie answered to herself.

Everyone just shared a look. Maybe this wasn't going to be a good summer after all. It's going to be a nightmare.

* * *

**A/N will Joey and Shane get back in time to stop Tess or will Mitchie and Mary's secrets be exposed to the whole camp? Also where is Mitchie meeting her father and will he show up? Find out in the next chapter. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I'm very thankful to have such awesome readers and reviews like you. **


	7. Full Custody

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

* * *

Everyone just shared a look. Maybe this wasn't going to be a good summer after all. It's going to be a nightmare. A couple minutes went by and nothing happen.

"What do you think she is saying?" Mary asked.

"I have no idea." Mitchie answered.

"Maybe we should move up just a little bit so we can hear."

"No, trust me we will know when she tells everyone."

"Where are the guys?"

"I don't know but I hope they hurry."

Just then they heard Tess scream their name and everyone turned to look at them.

"Mitchie I can't believe you wouldn't tell me. I thought we were friends." Sander said.

"We are friends Sander I just..."

"Save it and you… he said turning to Mary "To lie about another pop star just because she treated you badly is wrong."

"I'm not lying I…"

"Save it for someone who cares. You know I can see why you two are so close. It's because you're both liars."

"Let's go." Mary said.

"No, we are not going to run from this. I'm tired of this." Mitchie said.

She grabbed Mary's hand and led her through the crowd with the other behind her.

"Ok listen up!" she yelled.

"What are you doing?" Mary asked.

"I'm ending this."

"YES, OK I KEPT A SECRET FROM EVERYONE BUT BIG DEAL WE ALL HAVE SECRETS! NONE OF YOU THOUGH WERE DUMB ENOUGH TO TRUST TESS WITH THEM."

"We don't care that you lied. It's just funny that your father cheated on your mother with your worst enemy's mother. I thought that only happen in soap operas." A kid laughed.

"Yeah and we are mad at Mary for making up lies about a famous pop star just because she was mean to you." A another kid said.

"Mary isn't lying and my father cheating isn't funny. Now if you guys are really believe that a man cheating on his wife is funny then I feel very sorry for you because one day the same thing will happen to you and you will get hurt. Now I don't care what you do with the rest of your summer but leave me and my friends alone!"

Mitchie led Mary away from the crowd and into their cabin.

"I can't believe this happened. Mary I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"How?"

"I told you, you could trust Tess and I was wrong."

"Yeah but I was the one who trusted her. You didn't make me do that. It's Tess's fault for being such a jerk."

"Oh my gosh!" Mitchie gasped.

"What?"

"My father and I are suppose to meet up tonight."

"Ok and?"

"And if he shows his face around her I'll be mocked even more."

"Well what are you doing to do? You can't cancel on him."

"No but we can meet somewhere off campus. Mom could drop me off and then Dad could take me back…he'd just drop me."

"Where could you meet though?"

"There is a park not too far from here. We can meet there."

Mitchie grabbed her cell phone. After talking for a few minutes she hung up.

"Ok we're all set. I just hope I can convince my mom to take me there after dinner."

"I'm sure she will. Remember that time when she took us out after dinner to get ice cream?"

"Yes, and we ending up wearing it all back to the house."

"My mom was freaking out."

"Your mom? My dad almost lost his mind. Neither of them could figure out how two four year olds could manage to get so much ice cream on their face."

"My mother was so worried I'd be up all night on a sugar high."

"We were remember we kept bouncing up and down on my bed laughing hysterically?"

"Yes our parents ended up passing out on the couch while we took control of the house."

Both girls laughed at the memory just as Joey and Shane came in.

"You two don't seem like two girls who were just embarrassed in front of everyone." Joey said.

"We were just talking about old times in all." Mitchie laughed.

"Man sometimes I think you girls are one in the same." Shane said.

The girls looked at each other and gasped. They both ran into their draws by their bunks and started to dig through them.

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah I kept mine did you keep yours?"

"Yes I kept mine."

Joey and Shane looked confused.

"Can someone clue us in?"

"Not now must find…AH HA!" Mitchie squealed.

"GOT IT!" Mary said.

Both girls had sheets of old paper in their hands. They sat down on one of the beds and started to mutter things that they guys couldn't hear.

"What in the world is going on?" Joey asked.

"I have no idea."

"Girls!" Joey shouted.

Both girls looked up finally realizing the guys were there.

"Oh hi… sorry." Mitchie smiled.

"Want to clue us in?"

"When we were younger we started to write a song together but never got to finish it because I had to leave. When you said we were one in the same it reminded us of the song. Now we are trying to see if we can finally finish it." Mary told them.

"Ok…Do you need any help?" Shane asked.

"No, thanks though." Mitchie answered.

Both girls went back to muttering things to each other.

"Well since our girlfriends are ignoring us want to go for a swim?"

"Sure we will see you girls later." Joey said.

They boys left and the girls continued talk about their song.

"We should sing this song for the final jam." Mitchie said.

"The what?" Mary asked.

"The final jam. It's a contest at the end of the summer. The winner gets a trophy. It's just a fun way to end the summer."

"I thought you had plans for final Jam already."

"Well they can be changed."

"I'll think about it. I might be doing something with Joey."

"If you're not you can sing up with me and the girls. We do need another singer since Tess is out of the picture."

"Ok, I'll let you know."

"Ok no pressure." Mitchie looked at her wrist watch. "I should get ready to go."

"You don't sound all that thrilled about going."

"I am, I'm just nervous he won't show up and I'll be hurt again."

"Only an idiot would stand you up Mitch."

"Yeah well my father is getting there. "

"Mitchie if he stands you up again then it proves he isn't worth it."

"I know all that. I just know if he doesn't I'll be hurt, even more then I was before because this is the final straw if he doesn't show up…that's it. No more chances."

Mary gave her a hug. "I'm here all night if you need me. Just call me. Literally I'll be here all night. I'm not leaving this cabin until the whole maid thing blows over."

Mitchie laughed. "Thanks Mary."

They pulled away and Mitchie went to get ready to leave. Mitchie said goodbye to all her friends before getting in the car with her mother and driving away.

"You think he is going to show up?" Mary asked Shane.

"I don't trust Steve at all but for Mitchie's sake I hope he does. If Steve stands her up tonight she will never forgive him or will she ever move on from it." Shane answered.

Everyone just turned to look at each other. They were all worried about their friends.

A few hours went by and the clouds grew dark and thunder started to rumble in the distance. Shane looked up at the clouds.

"A storm? It never rained here before. "

He saw Joey and Mary fooling around in the water by the docks and ran over to them.

"Hey went better head inside a storm is coming."

"Mitchie is still at the park." Mary said.

"Her father may be a cheater but he isn't stupid. He'll take Mitchie some place dry."

"Yeah, Mitchie will be fine. Come on we better get back to the cabin."

They ran back to the cabin and went inside where the other girls were.

"Hey, a storm is rolling in. Looks like it's going to be a bad one." Shane said.

"Yeah we could hear the thunder from here. Is Mitchie back yet?" Caitlyn wondered.

"No, why?"

"I overheard Connie talking to Brown she said Mitchie was supposed to be home by 8:00 and it's 9:30."

"I'm sure Steve just took Mitchie some place to stay until the storm passes."

"For someone who doesn't trust Steve you have a lot of faith in him."

"I just don't want any of you to worry about Mitchie. She's a smart girl she knows what's she's doing out there."

"What if her father didn't show up?" Mary asked.

"Don't think like that. Try and stay positive." Joey said

"Yeah I'm sure Mitchie and her father are some place dry and he is tickling to life out of her." Shane said. He was trying to convince himself of it more than the others.

Just then thunder was hit making the girls jump. Rain started pour down fast and hard.

"Looks like we are stuck in here a while." Joey said.

"Until this rains stops." Shane nodded,

Everyone got onto a bed and cuddled under the blankets. Mary and Joey in one of course. Each time thunder hit Mary buried her face in Joey's side.

"Are you all right baby?" he asked stroking some of her hair.

"I don't like thunder storms. It was raining really hard like this when my mom died. It just makes me a little anxious."

"It's all right. You're safe. I got you." Joey said pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

She cuddled into him but buried her face in his side as thunder hit. To everyone's surprise Connie came in with an umbrella.

"Is Mitchie with you?" she asked.

"No, why?" Shane asked.

"She was supposed to be home almost two hours ago and neither she nor Steve are answering their phones. I'm worried and with this storm I just…I thought maybe she came back and just didn't come tell me."

"No, she isn't here. We've been worrying about her too."

"I'm going to the park to see if she is still there. Any of you want to come?"

"I do." Shane said.

"Me too." Mary said.

"Me three." Joey added.

"Me four."

"Me five."

"Whoa. Ok I'll just assume you are all coming?" Connie asked.

Everyone nodded. "All right grab a coat with a hood and an umbrella. Meet me at the van."

Connie went back out. Everyone met at the van and piled inside. They drove off camp and to the park.

"Ok I want everyone to pair up…."

She was cut off by Shane. He didn't wait for anyone to tell him what to do. He got out of the car grabbed his flashlight and started running around calling for Mitchie.

"Ok everyone pair up. I'll go with Shane. Mary you go with Joey Caitlyn I want you Ella and Peggy to pair up. Everyone text each other if you find her. We will meet back here in ten minutes."

Everyone nodded. They all got out of their car with their flashlights calling out for Mitchie.

* * *

Shane was running around like a mad man trying to find Mitchie. He finally shined his light on a small form curled into a ball crying.

"Mitchie." He whispered.

He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh baby shhh I'm here shhh."

"Sha-Shane h-he di-didn't co-come." Mitchie stuttered out through her shaking from the cold.

"Shhh it's ok I'm here now. We are going to take you back to camp. We will get you all warmed up."

"Don-don't lea-leave m-me."

"I won't. That's a promise."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her. He reached into his pocket and sent everyone a text.

"_Meet back at the van. I found Mitchie she isn't physical hurt." _

He put his phone back and stood up taking Mitchie with him.

"Just stay close baby girl. We will be back at camp soon enough."

"Don-don't lea-leave m-me." She cried again.

"I won't baby I promise I won't."

Shane wrapped her tightly in his arms and walked with her back to the van. Once they got there everyone was already there. They ran over to Mitchie but she shrunk away from them and whimpered.

"Just stay back. I'm think she's in a state of shock." Shane said putting his hand out to stop anyone from going near her.

"Shane is she hurt?" Connie asked.

"It's hard to tell in the dark but not that I can tell."

"Let's get back to camp." Connie said.

Everyone got back into the car and drove back to the camp. Everyone raced into the cabin when they first got there.

"You guys stay here and change into something dry. I'm going to make some hot coco."

Connie was just about to turn and leave when a soft voice whimpered out to her.

"Mom, please don't leave me."

Connie went over to where Shane was sitting with Mitchie on the bed.

"Oh baby I'm not leaving. I'm just going to get you something hot to drink. It's your favorite. Hot coco with little baby marshmallows?"

"Come back." Mitchie whimpered.

"I will sweetie I promise."

Connie kissed her head and left.

"Come on baby we need to get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick." Shane said.

"Come on, come with us." Mary said.

Mitchie nodded slightly and followed the girls into the bathroom and they helped her get changed into some warm dry clothes. Once she got out she climbed into her bed and got under the covered. Shane sat under the covers with her and pulled her into him letting his body heat help warm her.

All the girls got into their beds. Joey crawled back in with Mary. Connie came back in a few minutes later with the drinks. After everyone got one Connie sat at the foot of her daughter's bed.

"Can you tell us what happen sweetie?" Connie asked gently rubbing her daughter's leg.

Mitchie let out a shaky breath. "He didn't show up. I waited all night and he didn't come. So I called him and there was a lot of noise in the background, really loud music. He could barely hear me and I could barely hear him but I heard enough to know he was at a dance club. He told me to call his wife if it was important otherwise leave him alone. Then he hung up on me."

"Baby why didn't you call us?" Connie asked.

"I don't know." Mitchie whimpered. "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know."

Mitchie was going hysterical.

"All right baby, shhhh calm down. It's all right. We aren't mad." Shane soothed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"All right baby then we don't have to. Just get some rest."

Mitchie cuddled into him and closed her eyes. She was out within seconds.

"What happens now Connie?" Shane asked.

"Mitchie will be upset for a while but she will get over it because she has your guys by her side. Steve on the other hand…." Connie sighed. "I'm thinking of suing for full custody of her. After tonight I can't trust him with her. He left her alone at the park at night and when she tried to call he hangs up. All cell phones have caller id. He knew who it was but he hung up on her. What if it had been important? She could have gotten seriously hurt tonight and I can't trust him anymore. I want full custody and a restraining order against him."

"Are you sure Aunt Connie. That might just be the anger talking."

"Oh no Mary I'm very sure. Steve has hurt her too many times. First thing tomorrow I'm calling a lawyer and finding out what I have to do to make sure that man never hurts my little girl again."

Everyone just nodded. They agreed with her. Steve had no right being near Mitchie. They just hoped Mitchie agreed with them in the morning.

* * *

**A/N next chapter Mitchie talks more about her time at the park and then both get taunted about their secrets. How will Mitchie react when her mother tells her the news?**


	8. The Heartbreaking News

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I DO OWN THE PLOT! ALSO I CHANGED MY PENNNAME JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW. I AM NO LONGER WRITERNUT2010 I AM HOPELESSROMANTICGURL. **

* * *

_The clouds were dark. Thunder was crashing so hard the ground was shaking and lighting was so strong it was actually crackling. Rain was pouring down so hard it blinded Mitchie. She was running around the park looking for Shane. _

"_MITHCIE! MITCHIE!" his voice yelled._

"_SHANE! SHANE I'M HERE SHANE!" Mitchie cried. _

_Shane's voice started to fade away. _

_"SHANE COME BACK! DON'T LEAVE ME!" _

_Just then a man came up behind her and grabbed her. Amber was being held tightly in his other arm. Her father was standing in front them with a worried._

"_Let her go." He said._

"_You only get to save one Steve which one will it be?" the man asked. _

"_That's easy Amber. I want to save Amber. I don't care what you do to Mitchie." _

"_DADDY NO!" Mitchie screamed._

_Amber ran over to her father and they shared a hug. _

"_You're safe baby. Let's go home."_

"_NO! DADDY! DADDY PLEASE SAVE ME DADDY!" _

"_MITHCIE WAKE UP! MITCHIE WAKE UP!"_

Mitchie screamed as she shot up in bed panting as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Please daddy save me!"

"Shhh Mitchie. It's all right sweetie."

She was pulled into warm strong arms.

"It's all right baby you're safe. Just try and calm down." Shane soft voice soothed.

"Shane!" Mitchie cried.

"You're safe sweetie. You're safe it's all right. Just relax."

Mitchie panted for breath as she looked around and took in her surroundings. She was at Camp Rock with her friends safe and sound. She calmed down and clung to Shane.

"It was just a nightmare." Shane told her rubbing her back.

"It was horrible Shane. Please don't let me go."

"I won't."

"Baby what was your dream about. You were screaming on top of your lungs." Connie asked.

Mitchie pulled away and looked at her mother. Everyone had ended up camping out in the girl's cabin because of the storm.

"I don't trust him anymore. I don't trust him mom. Please don't let dad hurt me again. Please keep him away from me."

"I won't baby. Your father will never be allowed near you again I promise. I'll get full custody of you."

Mitchie nodded and calmed down.

"Can you tell us about your nightmare?" Shane asked.

"Yeah you were really upset and screaming out in your sleep." Mary nodded.

"I was back at the park it was raining really hard like it was before only this time I couldn't see anything. I heard Shane calling me but I couldn't find him. Then he was gone. Then I was grabbed from behind by some guy , he had me and Amber in his arms. He told my dad he could only save one of us. My dad didn't even have to think about it he chose Amber."

"It was just a bad dream sweetie." Connie said.

"No, it wasn't though. I was at the park when it was raining and I couldn't see you but I could hear you screaming for me. Then your voice really did start to fade and that's when I sunk down to my knees. Which is when you found me."

"You're safe now. Home back where you belong and your father can't hurt you anymore. I'll make sure of it." Connie said.

"Thank mom."

"You're welcome sweetie. Can you get back to sleep?"

"If Shane helps me."

Shane smiled and they both laid down holding each other. Shane softly started to sing her favorite song and she was out. Everyone fell back to sleep.

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast. Mitchie was still shaken up by her nightmare and was a little quieter than normal but she was getting better the more she hung out with her friends. Just then a boy went up to them.

"Hey Shane you better be careful."

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Because if Mitchie is anything like her father she'll break your heart." He laughed and walked away.

Mitchie sighed. This was only going to get worse until it all blew over but she would handle it. If she could survive it at school she could survive it here. Just then another girl walked over.

"Mary did you help make this breakfast?"

"Yeah why?"

"I guess Brown hired you as his maid then huh? Brown always wanted a personal slave." The girl smiled.

"Now hold on." Joey said and was about to stand up.

"No Joey. I can handle this. Words can't hurt me. I know the truth about who I am and that's what matters. I don't care what these kids say about it!" Mary said.

The girl pouted and walked away.

"That was very brave of you." Joey said.

"Thanks. Mitchie helped me."

"I did how?"

"You left the cabin even after knowing your secret was out and you gave that really amazing speech when it first happen. I just figured if you could be that brave then I could to."

"Thanks. Hey you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"What's the one thing we've been dreaming about doing together since we were kids?"

Mary laughed. "Double date."

"Yep. What do you guys say?" Mitchie asked looking at Shane.

"Yeah sounds like fun" said Shane.

"Sure. What should we do?" Joey answered.

"Well we can go on a boat ride and hang out on the beach." Mitchie suggested.

"Sure I'm in." Shane smiled.

"Me 2." Joey said.

"Me 3." Mary nodded. "When?"

"This weekend. How about Friday after dinner?"

Everyone agreed.

The week went by fast soon it was Friday. Everyone went to the beach. They talked and laughed for a long time. Then Shane, Joey, and Mitchie decided to go in the water, Mary did not want to go in.

"You guys go, I have an idea." Joey said.

Mitchie and Shane went into the water.

"Come on, Mary, if you don't I'll throw you in." Joey told her.

Mary laughed but shook her head. "I don't think so." she sang. Joey gave her a smirk as he lifted her off the ground. Mary screamed, as he led them to the water.

"JOEY DON'T!" she squealed.

She screamed as Joey tossed her into the water, diving in behind her.

Then suddenly Shane disappeared, as Mary and Joey surfaced.

"Where's Shane?" Mitchie asked.

Suddenly she was pulled under the water. Joey and Mary went to grab her but soon realized she was in no real danger because Shane had grabbed her and pulled her under in a playful way. When they came back up Mary said "Shane you are so evil sometimes."

"I know but that's why you love me" he said.

"Yes this is true I do." Mitchie said

They shared a kiss. They were pulled apart by Mary and Joey splashing them. They pulled away and splashed them back. They all laughed until they finally called a truce.

"How about a boat ride?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure."

They all got onto a boat and the guys started to row.

"Joey you are doing better at this then Shane was. The first time we came out here he took me in circles." Mitchie laughed.

"You liked it." Shane laughed.

"I'm just glad we were able to get back to camp dry."

"Well when Joey and I first "met" he crashed right into me knocking all my books to the floor and he didn't even help me pick them up." Mary teased.  
"I was a little busy." Joey defended.

"Yeah making out with Natalia."

"I was not making out with her. She was kissing me. There is a big difference." Joey said.

Everyone just laughed.

"You are asking for punishment Missy." Joey reached reaching out and poking Mary in the side. She squealed.

"Easy Joey too much squirming can make this boat tip over. " Shane said.

"Yeah Joey." Mary laughed.

Everyone laughed. They were having so much fun none of them noticed they were headed right to Camp Star's dock.

"I'll get you later Mary just wait." Joey warned playfully.

"Bring it on pop star." Mary laughed.

"Those are fighting words Mary I hope you know that." Shane said.

"I know."

Mary and Joey smirked at each other. Then they heard a laugh behind them. They all turned around and saw Amber on the docks with Steve. They were both laughing and looked like they were having lots of fun.

"Come on we should go." Mitchie said as she looked down.

Everyone just looked at each other as they rowed away. Once they got back to Camp Mitchie got out of the boat and sighed.

"He's too busy for me but not too busy for her? I can't believe I'm actually surprised."

"He doesn't deserve you Mitchie. He is a monster and he is missing out on a great girl. It's his loss." Shane said. Then he smirked and said "On the bright side I don't have to share you with anyone. You're all mine." He pulled her tightly into his arms hugging her.

"Not true, you have to share her with us." Joey said.

"Yeah and the other girls. She isn't all yours. You have to share Shane." Mary said.

"Nope, never. She is mine all mine." Shane said.

"Baby." Mitchie muttered.

"You know, it's not wise to make fun of someone who has a tight hold on you and can easily get you back." Shane said. One of his hands slowly went down to her sides. "Now say sorry or you're going to get a nice visit from the tickle monster."

Mitchie squealed and tried to jerk away but he had a tight hold on her.

"Say it." Shane order.

"Yeah Mary you say sorry too. Otherwise the tickle monster will visit you next."

Both girls just looked at each other, then back to their boyfriends.

"No." they both said.

Both girls were knocked and pinned to the floor and tickled. They girls burst into laughter squirming to get away.

So maybe Mitchie's father was no longer family, but it didn't matter to her, because she had all the family she needed right there at Camp Rock. Camp Rock was her true home and that was never going to chance… right?

A few weeks passed and things seemed to only get better. Connie got the restraining order and full custody of Mitchie. Mitchie was a little hurt that her father signed off on it so quickly but it just proved that she was doing the right thing. The divorce and the Mary being a maid blew over and the girls didn't get teased anymore. Tess transferred over to Camp Star Things were actually going well at Camp Rock. No one had any reason to suspect anything would go wrong. In fact everyone was planning for the final jam and counting down the days. It was turning out to be a pretty good summer.

One afternoon things took a turn for the worse. Brown was in his office doing some work on his computer with Axel turner walked in.

"We need to talk Brown." He said.

"What about?" Brown asked not looking up from his computer.

"Our camps."

That made Brown look up. "What's up?'

"I just got a letter from the state. They feel we can no longer have two camps this close together. So one of us has to shut down. Now before we start a fight over this, they saw our Camp Wars from last year and they think it's a great idea. They want us to do it again only this time loser has to close down their camp…for good. They can't re-open somewhere else."

"We've been co-existing for weeks now. Why is this all of a sudden now we are in danger of being shut down."

"I guess the state doesn't see it that way."

"You had something to do with this. I know it. What did you do?"

"I simply told them it was hard for my campers to focus with your campers always dropping by and making noise across the lake."

"What noise? When have they ever dropped by?"

"A few weeks ago my campers caught four of your campers on our land."

"Did they get out of the boat?"

"No…."

"How long were they there?"

"About five minutes."

"What did they do after that?"

"Turned around and went home."

"So you called the state over something so small like that. I can't believe this Axel. You just can't let me be can you? You always have to be better than me."

"I'm just doing what is best for our camps."

Axel left with that said. Brown sighed, how was he going to tell the kids?

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the lunch room eating some lunch laughing have a good time.

"So we're really going all sing a song together this time?" Mary asked.

"Yep, you me the girls, Connect 3 and Joey parker." Mitchie told her.

"This is going to be the best final jam ever." Caitlyn said.

Everyone nodded In agreement. Then Brown walked into the room.

"Attention campers! I'm sorry to report but this may very well be our last summer together."

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Because Axel complained to the state and they want to solve it by shutting one of us down. The only way we can stay open is by winning the final jam."

"So we win this thing. We did it once we can do it again." Shane said.

"It's not that easy Shane. Someone is going to be there to judge and in the end he will pick the winner. I'm sorry but it looks like this is the end of Camp Rock."

With that Brown left. Mitchie got up and ran out of the room tears streaming down her face. They had survived this once. What were the odds that they could do it again?

* * *

**A/N next chapter everyone realizes that they have nothing to sing that is good enough to win but Joey has an idea. What is it? Can they win the final jam again? **


	9. Another Camp Rock

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT. THIS IS THIS LAST CHAPTER AND I WANT YOU THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND EVERYTHING!**

* * *

Then Brown walked into the room.

"Attention campers! I'm sorry to report but this may very well be our last summer together."

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Because Axel complained to the state and they want to solve it by shutting one of us down. The only way we can stay open is by winning the final jam."

"So we win this thing. We did it once we can do it again." Shane said.

"It's not that easy Shane. Someone is going to be there to judge and in the end he will pick the winner. I'm sorry but it looks like this is the end of Camp Rock."

With that Brown left. Mitchie got up and ran out of the room tears streaming down her face. They had survived this once. What were the odds that they could do it again?

* * *

Shane got up and ran after Mitchie. He found her crying into her hands outside.

"Hey why the tears?" he asked.

She looked up at him shocked. "Did you not hear what he just said? Camp Rock is closing."

"No, you misunderstood him. He said Camp Rock is closing only if we lose the final jam. We won last summer. Why can't we do it again?"

"I'm out of ideas Shane! I have nothing for us to sing!"

"What's wrong with what we have planned?"

"There aren't enough parts in that song for the whole Camp!"

"We changed a song once. Why can't we do it again?"

"Shane it's not long enough. There aren't enough parts. We have nothing!"

"What about Joey and I I'm sure we could come up with something."

"We need something new and good enough to beat the Ego factory."

"What if Joey and I combined one of our songs together to make one huge song."

"It's not going to be good enough. We have nothing Shane we are going to lose!"

"Actually we do have something." Joey said as he walked out with Mary and the others at his side. "No, you have something. You and Mary together have one of the best songs I've ever heard and the two best voices I ever heard."

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Mary showed me the song you two wrote together. I think it's amazing if you two sing it together at the final jam we'd win for sure."

"How do you know?" Mitchie asked.

"Because Camp Rock has something Camp Star doesn't"

"What's that?"

"A good solid friendship. If you and Mary sing that song together you could save the camp and shut Camp Star down for good."

"I don't know." Mitchie said.

"Hey, aren't you the one who told us not to back down?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, you're the one who told us not to give up." Peggy said.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts. Mitchie we can win this thing. You and me together. Just like we've always dreamed remember you and me ,singing our song together at the final jam?" Mary asked.

Mitchie nodded and smiled.

"Ok let's do this.

They all ran back to the cabin and the girls grabbed their music books and opened them up. Mitchie's grabbed her guitar and started to play the tune. They rehearsed it one time through for their friends.

"Wow that was amazing." Caitlyn said.

"You guys are totally going to win this!" Peggy cheered.

Mary and Mitchie looked at each and smiled. Together they could do this.

* * *

"I can't do this." Mary sighed.

They had been practicing for a few hours now and Mary couldn't remember the words and she couldn't hit any of the notes.

"Just try again. You can do it." Mitchie said. "We can work on that same verse so you can get used to the notes and the words."

Mary sighed and tried it again. "Mitchie I just can't do it. Sing it with Caitlyn I don't want to be the reason we lose the camp."

"Mitchie no wonder you can't focus. I've learned this the hard way last year but if you try and sing this because you know you have to, to save the camp you'll go insane trying to be perfect don't worry about saving the camp just focus on living our dream. Focus on doing something we've been dreaming off since we were kids. Sing from your heart." Mitchie said.

Mary nodded and tried again. This time she hit all the notes and remembered all the words.

"See I knew you could do it. Great job."

"Thanks. You really think we can win with this?"

"Joey and Shane seem to believe we can."

"Do you believe we can?"

Mitchie thought about it for a minute before answering. "Yes, yes I do. Do you?"

Mary nodded. "I believe we can win this thing together. "

They both smiled and shared a hug.

After a few weeks and it was time for the final jam Mary and Mitchie were scared to death. They were pacing back and forth.

"Will you two calm down you're going to be great." Joey said.

"What if we mess up? Mary asked.

"You won't. You're amazing together. You'll do fine."

Mitchie was looking through the curtain her hands shaking. Shane came up behind her.

"Hey you can do this." He said.

"He's watching me. He is going to be judging me every note, every word."

"Baby Axel has no power over you anymore. He is not the judge. Don't worry about him. Just go out there and sing your heart out."

Mitchie nodded. "Ok your right."

Mary went over to Mitchie. "You ready?"

"Let's do this."

They both went out onto the stage. Mitchie took her mic.

"Ok guys this song is for all you best friends out there."

The music started in the background and the girls started to sing.

**Mary **

You come from here

I come from there

**Mitchie**

You rock out in your room

I rock a world premiere

We're more alike than

Anybody could ever tell

(Ever tell)

Friday, we're cool

Monday, we're freaks

**Mary **

Sometimes we rule

Sometimes we can't even speak

But we can get up and

Let loose and LOL

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

(That you're not alone)

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I got your back

(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah)

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

We're one and the same

**Mitchie**

I'm kind of like you

You kind of like me

**Mary **

We in the same song

And a different key

It's got a rhythm

Than you and me

Can get along

(Get along)

It may seem cliche

For me to wanna say

That you're not alone

**Mitchie**

And you can call i'm cool

But it's a simple fact

I still got your back

**Both**

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

I think we're almost legendary

You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same

'Cause we're one and the same

We're anything but ordinary

One and the same

We're so good moment momentary

Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah

'Cause we're one

Anything but ordinary

You and me the perfect team

Chasing down the dream

Oh, You and me the perfect team

Shaking up the scene

We're one and the same"

Everyone screamed and cheered and the girls went back behind the stage.

"We did. It." They said. Their friends hugged them and they waited for the result.

"I just hope it's enough to save the camp." Mitchie said.

After Camp Star went the judge came over to Axel and Brown who were standing with the others.

"That was very impressive I must say it was very hard to pick who was the best but in the end I had to do what was right. So I'm going allow the camp who had the most commitment, passion, talent to stay open. The camp who sung words from their heart and let the lyrics pour from their heart."

"So who won?" Axel asked.

"Camp Rock."

Everyone screamed. "There song had so much real meaning and you could tell they were singing from their hearts, not from a music sheet. Congratulations Camp Rock and good luck in the future."

The judge walked away. All of Camp Rock cheered and screamed, some even cried. Camp Star was closing down and Camp Rock would be the only camp open. Thing were going to let a lot easier from now on.

Suddenly Mary looked down at her feet. This had been the best summer of her life and she was reunited with her old friend, what would happen now that it was all coming to end?

"Hey why do you look so down? We won you should be happy." Joey said.

Mary looked up at him. He saw so much hurt and pain in her eyes it almost made him sick.

"What's going on Baby?" he asked.

"Camp is over. I'm never going to see Mitchie or the others again."

"What makes you say that?"

"We can't come back again. This was only a one time deal."

"Mary we didn't help save this camp just because our friends did. I had a great time here and I can't wait to come back next summer."

"But how?"

"What's my name?" Joey asked.

Mitchie smiled and looked down at her feet.

"What's my name?" Joey repeated.

"Joey Parker." She giggled as she looked back up at him.

"What's my name?"

"Joey Parker?"

"Who is going to take us back to Camp Rock next summer?"

"Joey Parker"

Mary laughed.

"That's my girl. Now cheer up."

"Yeah cheer up. Just because we aren't going to see each other every day doesn't mean won't keep in touch. I lost you once I'm not going to do it again. This time we will keep in touch." Mitchie said.

"Thanks Mitchie."

They shared a hug.

"Plus my mom got her second daughter back. You'd be crazy to think she'd let you go again."

"Yeah Mary, your one of us now and we are going to make sure you come back next summer." Caitlyn said.

"Plus we should be thanking you. Because of you we will have Another Camp Rock." Shane said.

Everyone smiled at the idea of having Another Camp Rock.

**

* * *

A/N this is the end. I want to thank everyone who added me and my story to their alert and favorites. You guys are so awesome, but I don't have any plans right now for future Camp Rock or Another Cinderella Story stories. I'm sorry but thank you for everything guys It really means a lot. Maybe I'll write another one day but as for right now this is the end. **


End file.
